Life Left to Go
by awriterofthings
Summary: One-shots based off past fics that I have written.
1. Dinner With the 'Rents

**A/N: This one-shot is based off my fic, "Someone Like You" in which Beca is blind. Chloe is going to have dinner with Beca's dad and step-mom and she's nervous about it.**

* * *

Beca was placing light kisses to Chloe's neck as her girlfriend came down from the high she had just experienced. Chloe smiled to herself as she thought about sex with Beca. It was always so amazing. Even quickies with her girlfriend left her satisfied beyond belief.

"You okay?" Beca lips moved against Chloe's neck a she spoke.

Chloe let out a light chuckle. "I think you broke me." She rubbed her hand up and down Beca's back.

Beca smiled and moved so that she was lying beside Chloe. "What time is it? We might have some time before we have to go to you place."

Chloe looked at the time and sighed. "We have an hour before we have to be there. Is it bad that I want to cancel in the favor of more sex?"

Beca laughed. "Not at all. I think they'd even approve. But, we promised my dad that he could officially meet our girlfriends so we can't bail."

It had been three weeks since Chloe won Beca back by performing one of the brunette's mixes at the I.C.C.A. reunion and things had been going great for the two.

Chloe pushed Beca onto her back and moved on top of her. "We've got time for a quick one." She moved down Beca's body and the brunette let out a loud moan when she felt Chloe's lips on her.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Chloe was all showered and looking at the outfits she had spread out on the bed. Beca had gotten ready in record time but Chloe wasn't sure what to settle on wearing. "So we have a strapless dress with a slit on the sides, jeans and a shirt or a skirt and a blouse."

"The jeans and shirt," Beca said from behind Chloe. Beca reached her hand out and when she made contact with Chloe's back, she moved forward, wrapping her arms around her. "It's just my dad and step-mom. You have nothing to worry about."

"But your dad knows I broke your heart before. Stacie even told me that he's iffy about me. I'm sure he'll be hesitant about giving me a chance."

"He knows how much I like you," Beca stated. "That alone puts you on his good side. Don't stress." Beca trailed her hands down Chloe's underwear clad body but before she could reach her destination, Chloe pulled away from her.

"I'll do the jeans. Give me ten minutes and then we can go. I still don't understand why you wanted us to do dinner at my apartment when your place is so much bigger."

Beca placed her hand on the dresser and felt around until she found her sunglasses. "I want him to see your place. I'll explain later."

Chloe was confused but decided to let it go until later. Right now, she had parents to worry about impressing.

* * *

"Way to be late," Stacie said when Beca and Chloe entered the apartment that Chloe shared with her best friend, Aubrey. "Bet I know why you were late too."

Aubrey glanced at Stacie from her place at the stove. "Probably for the same reason you made us start dinner late."

"Sorry," Beca said, half-heartedly, not feeling sorry in the least bit.

"Chloe, dessert. Beca, salad," Aubrey ordered.

"And what about Stacie?" Beca asked as she placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder to follow her into the kitchen.

Aubrey grinned. "She did some hard work earlier. She gets a break."

Beca could hear the playfulness in Aubrey's voice. "Did that hard work involve a bed?"

"No, smartass," Stacie said, jokingly.

"A counter, then?" Beca then made a face. "Hopefully not the counter I'm about to make the salad on."

"Don't worry. The counter is safe," Aubrey promised. "Now we need to talk about more important matters. Are there any dos and don'ts for night?"

"Not you too," Beca said. "Just be yourself. You'll hit it off with our parents. Don't worry."

Aubrey shook her head. "I can't work with that. I need to know what topics of conversation to stay away from."

"I'm with Aubrey," Chloe said. "This whole thing is nerve-wracking."

"Beca's right," Stacie said. "Relax. Tonight is going to be just fine."

* * *

Dinner had just gotten underway and Chloe could tell that Beca's dad was watching her every move. It made it really hard for her to be comfortable.

"So, Chloe," Ethan began before taking a sip of his drink. "Beca says you're an amazing artist."

"I wouldn't say amazing, but I enjoy art," Chloe replied. "Lately I've just been drawing sketches of Beca."

"Maybe you can show me some of your work some time," Ethan said.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Chloe said.

Beca placed her hand on Chloe's knee and squeezed it gently in encouragement. The redhead hadn't been talking much and that was out of character for her.

"Did you ladies have anything else planned for tonight?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. "I doubt dinner with us will be the highlight of your night."

Stacie grinned. "I don't know about Beca and Chloe, but we're going to a club after this."

"Tonight's movie night so Beca has to watch a movie with me," Chloe answered, happily. She loved watching movies with Beca. She always had a good laugh due to her girlfriend's comments throughout movies.

"Beca hates movies," Ethan said.

"I've come around… kind of," Beca said. "Movies are much more enjoyable when Chloe's narrating."

Aubrey smirked. "You just like hearing her speak."

"That's probably what it is." Beca put her glass to her lips and realized she had finished her drink.

Out of habit, Stacie began to move her hand to tap where the pitcher was but smiled when Chloe beat her to it.

Beca listened to the light tapping on the table as she reached in the direction of the sound, feeling for the pitcher. Her hand touched the handle of it and she picked it up.

Ethan kept quiet instead of offering his help or simply doing it for Beca like he wanted to do.

Beca held her glass, letting the tip of her finger hang over into it as she poured. When she felt the liquid touch her finger, she stopped pouring. "Did you need a refill?" she asked Chloe.

"Please." Chloe slid her glass closer to Beca and the brunette felt for it before pouring.

"Say when," Beca said as she began to fill the glass.

"When," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca chuckled lightly and set the glass and pitcher down.

"Thanks, babe." Chloe said. "So, Mrs. Mitchell, Beca and Stacie say you're a fan of a cappella."

Ethan frowned a bit as Chloe carried on a conversation with his wife. It would've been easier on Beca if Chloe had poured both their drinks but she allowed Beca to do it instead. He pushed his thoughts away, joining the conversation and after a few minutes, he dismissed himself to use the bathroom.

When he returned, he looked at Chloe. "I noticed the Braille labels on the doors. Was that you?"

Chloe smiled. "Yes, sir. I wanted the apartment to be accessible for Beca."

"She's a label junkie now," Beca joked.

Chloe nudged Beca with her shoulder. "I am not. I only labeled the couch as a joke."

"And every item in the fridge," Beca added.

"Yeah, to prevent another mishap of "who drank Aubrey's protein shake?" I'm not label crazy."

"Oh my god, that was hilarious." Stacie looked to her parents. "Aubrey nearly had heart failure when she went to drink her protein shake and it was gone. Now everything Beca isn't allowed to eat or drink is simply labeled "Aubrey," Stacie explained.

"And she'll sometimes still take it just to get a rise out of me," Aubrey said.

"It's so easy," Beca said.

Chloe shook her head but had a smile on her face. "You're trouble," she said to Beca. "Is everyone ready for dessert?"

"I'll get it," Beca said, already moving to get up.

"You're a guest. I'll get it." Chloe pulled Beca back down to sit and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll help," Ethan said, getting up as well. He helped Chloe clear the table and brought the dishes into the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't far from the dining room but Ethan hoped the conversation the others were currently immersed in would give him enough privacy to talk to Chloe.

"So, I have to admit I wasn't sure about you," Ethan admitted, quietly.

"Yeah, I got that feeling," Chloe said, dejectedly.

"I was wrong," Ethan continued. "I've always wanted Beca to have someone who would take care of her and make her life easier. And I know she's always said that's not what she wants but I just want to know when her family isn't around, she'll have someone who will be there for her. I realized by being here tonight and watching you with her that you do take care of her. You let her be independent and treat her as an equal. I know she appreciates that. I'm blown away that you even bothered to do Braille labels to allow her to be independent in your home as well. I know no one has ever done that for her before. You're good for my daughter, Chloe. I'm happy she has you."

Chloe smiled, relieved that the man didn't hate her. "Thank you, Mr. Mitchell. I'm happy to hear that I have your approval. I was worried."

"Sorry, I've always been hard on anyone Beca dates. I only want the best for her."

"I don't blame you," Chloe said. "I want the same."

Ethan smiled and gestured to the pie on the stove. "I'll bring this to the table. You should get your drawings. I'd really like to see them."

Chloe nodded and headed off to her room. She grabbed her sketchpad from her bed and began to flip through the pages.

"You okay?" Beca asked as she entered the room.

Chloe looked up and smiled. "Yeah, babe. Your dad wants to see my art. I'm just making sure this sketchpad doesn't have any compromising drawings of you in bed."

Beca chuckled and moved further into the room. She held out her hand and Chloe took it, pulling her closer.

"I talked to your dad. He approves of me." Chloe kissed Beca. "I feel a lot more comfortable now."

"I'm glad," Beca said. "I'm not used to you not talking."

Chloe playfully pinched Beca. "Hush. So why did we have to have dinner here? You said you'd explain."

Beca grinned. "I wanted him to see your apartment and what you've done to make it easy for me to move around in. I knew it would give him an idea of how good you are to me. He has no choice but to like you now."

"Clever," Chloe said, impressed.

"I thought so," Beca said.

Chloe kissed Beca before tugging her towards the door. "Come on. This sketchpad is rated G. I can show your parents."

Beca laughed and walked with Chloe out of the room to enjoy the rest of dinner with her family.


	2. Phone Call With the First Lady

**A/N: This one-shot is based off "Meeting the Mitchells" where Beca is the President's daughter. **

* * *

**Phone Call With the First Lady**

Chloe was brought out of her sleep by the sound of a cell phone ringing. "Beca," she muttered, sleepily. "Answer that." When the phone kept ringing, she reached over to wake her girlfriend but was met with empty space. She sat up and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. She saw "mom" flashing on the caller id and thought about whether she should answer it or not. The phone stopped ringing, saving her from making a decision and she got up from the bed to go find her girlfriend. She heard the shower running and checked to see if the door was unlocked, she smiled when it turned in her hand.

"Beca," Chloe said as she entered the bathroom. She could see her girlfriend's form through the glass shower stall and thought about joining her. "Your mom called."

"What'd she say?" Beca asked.

"I didn't answer," Chloe replied.

"If she calls again, can you answer? She tends to worry when I don't get back to her right away," Beca replied.

"Yeah, sure," Chloe said but she hoped the woman wouldn't call again.

The shower door opened and Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "And do you think Aubrey would like to join us for breakfast?"

"I'm sure she would." The phone Chloe was holding began to ring and Chloe's heart began to race when she saw that it was Beca's mom. She had met the woman once before and she was one of the sweetest women Chloe had ever met but that didn't quell her nerves. "It's your mom." Chloe held out the phone for Beca to take.

Beca grinned. "I'll get it wet. Just tell her I'll call her back."

The stall door closed and Chloe took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello. Is this Chloe?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe replied. "Beca's in the shower now. She said she'd call you back."

"Hi, Mom!" Beca yelled from the shower

"I'm interrupting something. I can call back."

"No!" Chloe blurted out. "I mean, no, you're not interrupting anything. We weren't... I'm not...Beca's showering alone." Chloe heard Beca chuckle and glared at the shower stall before exiting the bathroom. "Did you want to leave a message?"

"Yes, actually. Can you tell Beca that we expect her at the White House for her birthday celebration? And I actually wanted to speak with you. I was thinking if you helped with the party, she'd be more likely to enjoy it."

"I'd love to help." Chloe began to internally freak out. She'd have to spend time with Beca's mom and the woman might end up disliking her.

"Fantastic! We'll talk details later. I have to run now. Enjoy your day."

The call ended and Chloe dropped her head back and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Aubrey asked as she exited her room.

"I agreed to help Mrs. Mitchell plan Beca's birthday party. I have to be alone with the First Lady." Chloe placed a hand on her chest. "I think I might stress vomit."

"Leave the stress vomiting to me," Aubrey laughed as she pulled her best friend into the living room.

"Beca said that her parents adore you."

"Opinions can change."

Beca entered the living room in a plaid shirt and jeans. Her hair was damp from her shower and Chloe smiled at being able to smell her shampoo on Beca. She then remembered what the brunette did to her and she narrowed her eyes. "Hi, Mom?" She asked

Beca grinned. "I didn't want to be rude."

"God, she probably thinks I'm unlady-like or something."

"She doesn't," Beca moved to sit beside Chloe.

Aubrey looked at Beca in amusement. "Chloe agreed to help your mom plan your birthday party. She's freaking out."

Beca made a face. "I hate celebrating my birthday in the White House. It's all proper and anything but fun."

"Which is why she wants me to help," Chloe stated. "She wants me to liven it up for you. I just have to get over having to be alone with your mother."

Beca grinned. "You'll be fine, love. You and my mom got along great when you met."

"Yeah, but you were there," Chloe said. "Can't you join us?"

"To plan my own birthday party?" Beca asked, amused.

Aubrey bumped Chloe with her shoulder. "Stop worrying so much. Parents love you. Remember when you and Lydia broke up? Her mother still baked you cookies until Lydia made her stop."

Beca made a face and looked at Chloe. "You don't want my mom baking you cookies. She burns them. Every time."

Chloe's nerves still hadn't left her and she knew she'd be a nervous wreck if she was alone with the woman. "Please come with me, Becs." She tried her puppy dog eyes since her girlfriend could never resist them.

Beca laughed lightly and shook her head before kissing Chloe. "I'll let my mother know I'll be joining you."

Chloe visibly relaxed and kissed Beca. "Thank you. I'll go get ready." Chloe got up and headed to the bathroom.

Aubrey made a whip sound completed with the hand motion. "Sucker."

Beca picked up a throw pillow and gently hit Aubrey with it. "I know," she said with a grin.

"Does she have any reason to be nervous?" Aubrey asked, curiously.

Beca shook her head. "My parents adore her just as I do."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I used to think you were a bad ass."

"Never believe the media," Beca said. "So do you want to join us?"

Aubrey's eyes widened and she sat up straight. "Join you with the First Lady?"

Beca nodded. "You don't have to come. I just figured that's something you'd probably enjoy. You know, being around someone influential or whatever."

"I have to go pick out an outfit!" Aubrey exclaimed before rushing to her room.

Beca laughed and picked up her phone from where Chloe had left it on the couch. She called her mother and waited for the woman to answer.

"Hello, sweetheart," Jacquelyn Mitchell answered.

"Hey, Mom. I'll be joining you and Chloe for this birthday planning nonsense. I invited our friend, Aubrey as well."

"Nonsense?" Jacquelyn asked. "Would you rather I just not bother?"

"Yes," Beca replied with a grin.

"Well that's too bad. It's happening. So is Chloe making you come?"

"She's nervous," Beca stated. "I'm coming along to keep her from hyperventilating."

Jacquelyn laughed. "Well, the more the merrier. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye Mom." Beca ended the call and after a few seconds, she stood up and headed towards the bathroom that Chloe was in. Another shower wouldn't hurt.


	3. The Novice Dater

**A/N: This is a one-shot based off of "I'm Falling For Your Eyes, But They Don't Know Me Yet" where Beca is Chloe's secret admirer. **

* * *

**The Novice Dater**

Beca nervously approached Chloe's apartment and knocked on the door. She bit her lower lip and bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited. When the door opened, Beca gave Aubrey a nervous smile. "Hey, is Chloe still here?"

Aubrey stepped aside to let the brunette in. "She told me that you two are an item now."

"We are," Beca said, happily.

"I have to admit the whole secret admirer thing was cute," Aubrey said. "Chloe gushed about it all night. I didn't think you had it in you."

Beca smiled, pleased to hear that her efforts had impressed Chloe's best friend. "Thanks. Chloe brings out the cheesy romantic side in me."

"Do I have to bother with the best friend talk?" Aubrey asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Beca shook her head. "Hurt her and face immense pain. Don't worry. I don't plan on screwing this up."

"What's your track record with dating?" Aubrey asked.

Beca frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Your record. How many people have you dated? How many dumped you and vice versa. I would also need reasons for the break-ups."

An unsure expression crossed Beca's face. "Um… why do you need that information?"

"So I know what kind of girlfriend you are," Aubrey said. "So, divulge your past dating history, please."

Beca scratched her head. "Um… I don't have one. Chloe's my first girlfriend."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and let out a breath. How was she going to make sure Beca was a capable girlfriend without the right information?

Chloe exited her room and beamed when she saw her girlfriend of thirteen hours. "Hey, you. What brings you here?"

Beca began to turn the ring she had around her thumb, a nervous habit. "I thought maybe I could walk you to class. I mean, if you wanted me to. I probably should've called first."

Chloe smiled even wider at how cute Beca was being. "You can walk me to class, Becs." Chloe grabbed her backpack from the living room. "I'll see you at practice, Bree."

Beca waved goodbye to the blonde and left the on-campus apartment with Chloe. "I can carry your bag for you."

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and linked their fingers together. "I've got it. Thank you, though."

"So..." Beca raised her hand that was holding Chloe's. "Does this mean we're not keeping us a secret?"

Chloe's smile faltered and she pulled her hand away from Beca's. "Sorry, I assumed we were going to be open about it. Did you not want to be?"

Beca quickly linked her fingers back with Chloe's. "I definitely don't want to hide the fact that I have an amazing girlfriend. I was just asking to make sure we were on the same page."

"Even if I did want to keep us a secret, I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off of you long enough to do so." Chloe admitted.

Beca grinned and decided to ask Chloe her next question. "Luke is letting me play my music at the station tonight. I was hoping you'd be able to come keep me company. I can order takeout. It'll be a semi-date."

Chloe laughed lightly. "A semi-date, huh? Consider me there."

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe were in the gym planning the main focus points for rehearsals when Chloe brought up her semi-date with Beca at the station.

Aubrey placed her hands on her hips and stared at Chloe in disbelief. "That cannot be classified as a date. What is wrong with her? I told you she wasn't romantic."

"I think it'll be nice," Chloe said.

"Nice is dinner at a restaurant. She wants you to have dinner with her in a booth while she works."

The door to the gym opened and Beca walked inside, smiling when she saw Chloe.

Aubrey stepped towards Beca and glared at her. "Dinner at your job? Please tell me that's a cover-up for something actually romantic."

Beca's smile fell and she glared back at Aubrey.

"Ignore her," Chloe said as she moved to stand in front of Beca. "I'm excited about tonight." Chloe kissed Beca just as Amy and Stacie entered the gym.

"Finally!" Amy shouted. "If the whole secret admirer bit didn't work out, I was going to lock you two in a room together until you decided to have sex."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Stacie said before smiling at her friends. "Congratulations. You two are adorable together."

"Thanks," Chloe said, happily as she linked her fingers with Beca's.

The other Bellas began to filter in, each being told by Amy that Beca and Chloe were finally "getting it on."

* * *

After practice was over, Beca ended up in Chloe's room working on homework but that quickly turned into the two making out on Chloe's bed.

Beca pulled away from the kiss and checked the time before looking back at Chloe. "I have to get to work."

"Great, let's go," Chloe got up from the bed and began to put her shoes on.

"You know you don't have to come if you don't want to." Aubrey's earlier words had stuck with Beca and she wasn't sure if Chloe had agreed to go to the station just to be nice or if she really wanted to go. "I'm sure you'd rather spend your night doing something more enjoyable."

"Something more enjoyable than making out with my super-hot girlfriend?" Chloe asked with a smirk. She got back onto the bed and straddled Beca's lap.

Beca smiled slightly. "I meant something more fun than being stuck in the station. I just thought it'd be a chill thing to do, ya know?"

Chloe brushed a strand of hair out of Beca's face. "Does this have to do with what Aubrey said to you?"

Beca shrugged and began to play with the hem of Chloe's shirt.

Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's, halting her actions. "I really am looking forward to hanging out at the station with you. It'll be nice seeing you in your element."

Beca smiled. "Yeah?"

Chloe nodded and kissed her girlfriend.

"Well, I should still warn you that I'm a novice dater. There will probably be a lot of lame things that I suggest we do."

"I'm totally okay with that," Chloe promised. "Come on, let's get you to work." Chloe got off of the bed. "We could even continue our make-out session there." She winked at Beca and exited her room.

Beca quickly got up from the bed and rushed to follow Chloe. Work was definitely going to be interesting tonight.


	4. When There's You, I Feel Whole

**A/N: One-Shot based off of "Stay" where Beca and Chloe are surfers. **

* * *

**When There's You, I Feel Whole**

Beca was leaning against a wall in the corner of a college party as she watched everyone else having a good time. She had told Chloe she would attend the party but it definitely wasn't her scene. Everyone was loud and drunk.

"Hey." A drunk guy staggered towards Beca with two solo cups. "Want a drink?"

Beca shook her head, scrunching up her face. "No, I'm good, thanks."

"You sure?" He asked, slurring his words.

"Very," Beca said, trying not to breathe in the smell of alcohol all that seemed to be flowing out of the boy's pores.

The guy shrugged and gulped down one cup before starting on the other. He walked away and Aubrey took his place.

"Hey, you," Aubrey said before taking a sip of her drink. "What are you doing?"

"Just people watching," Beca replied, lamely.

"Not having fun?" Aubrey asked, sympathetically. She was surprised when the girl had joined them. She knew that Beca preferred to stay inside or do things with just their close group of friends.

"None whatsoever," Beca admitted.

Aubrey laughed and shook her head. "You know Chloe wouldn't mind if you didn't show up to parties she invites you to, right?"

Beca sighed. She did know that. Chloe was just trying to involve her and Beca wanted to show the redhead that she could be social. "I know. I'm just trying to be more outgoing."

Aubrey quirked a brow. "You've been leaning against this wall for a while now. That's not exactly being outgoing."

"Aubrey! Beca!" Stacie waved them over from across the living room.

Aubrey looked to Beca and the brunette smiled. "Go ahead. I'm fine here."

"I'll come back to check on you," Aubrey said before leaving.

Seconds later, Chloe approached Beca, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Sorry. I got sucked into a conversation. I didn't mean to be gone for so long."

"It's okay," Beca replied. "I've been fairing pretty well on my own. Amy's too drunk to remember that I don't drink and tried to challenge me to a shot-off. That was actually pretty hilarious."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Beca replied with false enthusiasm.

Chloe grinned. "Liar. Do you want to leave?"

"No, we haven't been here that long." Beca brushed Chloe's hair behind her ear. "I want you to enjoy yourself. I haven't seen you with a drink. I've heard stories. I know you need your jiggle juice."

"I don't need to drink," Chloe replied.

"Would you be drinking if I wasn't here?" Beca asked.

Chloe playfully glared at her girlfriend. "If I was drinking, I wouldn't be able to do this…" Chloe kissed Beca and slipped her tongue into her mouth before pulling away. Chloe rubbed hers hands up and down Beca's arms. "Mingle with me? I like showing you off."

Beca smirked and linked her fingers with Chloe's. "I should be the one showing you off."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca again before pulling her towards a few of her friends.

* * *

After almost another hour at the party, Chloe noticed that Beca was drifting off into space while listened to someone tell a story. Chloe excused herself and pulled Beca away from the group. "Come on, babe. We can go."

Beca looked at Chloe. "We don't have to go."

"You're not having fun, though. I won't put you through the torture any longer."

Beca didn't bother trying to lie. She knew Chloe could easily read her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset. I know you hate parties. I invite you because I love having you around," Chloe assured her. "Let me just say bye to Luke and the girls and we can go."

Beca nodded and moved to wait by the front door. She felt like a horrible girlfriend and wished she would've tried to have a better time. Beca just wasn't into parties. She just hoped Chloe was telling her the truth when she said that she wasn't upset.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Beca was convinced that Chloe was going to break-up with her. She had been avoiding her the whole day just to prolong the inevitable. She was sure her girlfriend would locate her at the radio station soon, though.

"Why exactly do you think she's going to break-up with you?" Jesse asked. Jesse was one of the friends Beca had actually managed to make on her own. They worked together and got along fairly well.

"She always invites me to the parties she goes to," Beca replied miserably. "The last one she didn't even bring up to me. I had to find out from Stacie."

"You hate parties," Jesse stated, confused as to why Beca was upset.

Beca sighed. "I know I do and Chloe knows I do but she _always_ invites me anyway because she says she loves my company."

Jesse quickly realized the issue. "So now you think she doesn't want your company?"

"She doesn't. I'm sure of it," Beca said. "If she did, then she would've invited me."

"There's probably another explanation," Jesse tried to calm his friend. He met Chloe a few times and he knew the redhead wouldn't do anything to outright hurt Beca.

Beca sighed. "I can't focus. Can you finish off my shift for me?"

Jesse nodded. "Sure but where are you going?"

"Just for a walk."

* * *

That walk turned out to be a trip to the beach. Beca had gone back to her dorm to change and get her surfboard before driving half an hour to the beach. No professional surfer came out here to surf. The waves left a lot to be desired. Beca wasn't worried about that, though. She just wanted to be in the water.

She paddled out far and just sat on her board. She glided her fingers through the water and thought about Chloe. Chloe had saved her from herself and helped her grow as a person. She didn't want to lose the redhead. Sure they could try to be friends but it wouldn't be the same.

"I'm such an idiot," Beca muttered to herself. All she had to do was be a little more outgoing. Chloe was probably tired of her being socially awkward.

Beca was getting lost in thought when she heard her name being called. She turned her head back towards the shore and saw her girlfriend paddling towards her.

Chloe sat up on her board and looked at Beca with worry in her eyes. "You've been hard to get a hold of today."

"How'd you find me?" Beca asked.

"I went to the station but Jesse told me you had just left so I went back to your dorm and Kimmy Jin let me in. I saw that your surfboard was gone and figured I'd start at the beach closest to campus."

"Should I just start calling you detective Chloe?" Beca joked.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Chloe asked, seriously.

Beca looked down at her board, running her fingers along it. "Because I know you want to break up with me."

Chloe frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"You didn't invite me to the last two parties you went to," Beca pointed out. "I wouldn't have even known about the last one if I didn't hear it from Stacie. I don't blame you for not wanting me around. It… it just sucks because I stupidly thought I'd always be with you."

Chloe reached out for Beca's hand. "I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't invite you because I knew if I did, you would've shown up even if you didn't want to. I decided to give you a break so you could work on your mad beats or something more fun for you. I'll always want your company, Beca. I feel whole with you around."

Beca looked at Chloe sheepishly. "So you're not breaking-up with me?"

Chloe shook her head. "Definitely not."

"So I'm an idiot?"

Chloe smiled. "No. Just talk to me next time. I was starting to think you were the one tired of me."

Beca laughed lightly. "Never."

"Good." Chloe leaned forward to give Beca a kiss but instead of kissing the brunette, she pushed her in the water.

Beca surfaced and glared at her girlfriend. "You're in for it, Beale." She disappeared back under the water.

"Beca… Beca I swear if you do what I think you're going to do, I'll-," Chloe squealed as her board was flipped by Beca.

"You'll what?" Beca asked with a bright smile on her face.

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca to her. "I'm sure I'll think of something," she said before connecting their lips.


	5. It's Enough

**A/N: One-shot based off of 'Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)'**

* * *

**It's Enough**

Chloe walked up to the apartment door that had '2B' on it and took a deep breath as she raised her fist to knock on the door. She froze and dropped her arm. "I can do this," she whispered to herself before knocking on the door. Chloe's heart began to beat against her chest as she waited for the door to open. This reunion could go one of two ways and she had no idea what to expect.

Beca opened the door, shock taking over her face when she saw Chloe standing before her. "Chloe?"

"Hi," Chloe said as she set down the duffle bag she had with her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"I, um… I spoke to your dad. He gave me your address. I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," Beca said before closing the door.

Chloe sighed and pulled out her cellphone to call her best friend.

"Hello?" Aubrey answered the call.

"She slammed the door in my face," Chloe said, woefully.

"You knew this might be hard," Aubrey pointed out. "You two haven't spoken in five months."

"I know. I was just hoping for a different reaction."

After Beca had left, Chloe thought about going to Mr. Mitchell sooner to find out exactly where she was or at least find out why Beca's phone kept saying it had been disconnected but she had changed her mind. Beca was miles away and a long distance relationship would be complicated.

"Are you serious about wanting to be with her?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course I am," Chloe replied.

"She's just upset. You said you wouldn't leave until things were right between you two," Aubrey pointed out. "Try again."

"I will. I'll keep you updated. Bye, Bree." Chloe ended the call and knocked on the door once again. She was going to fight for Beca this time. She wasn't going to let anything change her mind.

Beca opened the door. "I'm getting ready for work. I don't have time for this."

Chloe's hand shot out to stop the door from closing. "Please just hear me out. I know I messed up Beca but I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left."

Beca stared at Chloe for a moment. The redhead had broken her heart. A week after she had gotten a new phone, she had finally called Chloe and left her a message about losing her phone. The redhead had never called back or responded to any of Beca's text messages. Beca figured Chloe had gotten her note but didn't reciprocate her feelings so she was choosing to ignore her. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Lots of reason, really." Chloe gestured to the apartment. "Can I come in?"

Beca stepped aside to let her friend in. "You have five minutes and then I have to go."

Chloe nodded in understanding and turned to face Beca. "I got your note. I tried to catch you at the airport but I was too late. I left you a voicemail letting you know that I felt the same way."

Beca was surprised to hear this but it still didn't explain why Chloe had been ignoring her for five months. "Then why is this the first time we're talking since I left?"

Chloe ran a hand through her hair before dropping her arm down to her side. "I didn't want to ruin your future. I thought about it and I figured that if I told you how in love with you I am, then you would've chosen to stay at Barden. You wouldn't have been happy."

"I would've been happy because I would've had you," Beca interjected.

Chloe shook her head. "Your life is music. I couldn't stop you from living your dream. You would've ended up regretting us... regretting me."

"We could've done a long-distance thing," Beca stated. "I would've been willing to do that."

"I thought about that too but I was scared," Chloe admitted. "What if it didn't work out? We would've just been even more broken-hearted."

"If you've already decided that a relationship with me wouldn't work, then what are you doing here?" Beca asked, bitterly.

Chloe sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I'm saying the wrong things. I'm usually better at this whole sharing feelings thing." Chloe took a deep breath and tried again. "I want to be with you, Beca. I want to be able to call you mine. We can work something out if you still want me. I'm still scared but I'm willing to do a long-distance relationship if you are. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I've been going insane these last few months without you in my life. I miss you and it's like I have a physical need to be close to you again. I love you, Beca. I know I'm saying all these things and it's probably not enough,"

Beca placed her hands on either side of Chloe's face and kissed her hard on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Beca pulled away. "It's enough."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. It was months of missing and longing for each other wrapped up into one kiss.

Beca was the one to break the kiss and she smiled happily as she looked into Chloe's eyes. "I love you too, by the way."

"I'm glad you still do."

"I could never stop."

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca again but it didn't last long before Beca was pulling away again. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," Beca sighed. "I really do have to go to work."

Chloe smiled. "Amy told me that you work at a studio."

Beca laughed. "It's not what she probably made you think. I'm just an assistant to one of the producers, Peyton "Mad Beatz" McCoy. She's been teaching me stuff on her down time. It's actually been really great. I've learned a lot."

"I'm happy for you, Beca," Chloe said. "You go ahead and get to work. I don't want to make you late."

Beca nodded. "We have a lot to talk about. I'm still hurt with how things went between us."

"I agree. When do you get off work?" Chloe asked. "I can come back here. Maybe we can have dinner together and talk."

"You can just stay here," Beca suggested. "Unless you have somewhere else to stay."

"I don't. Thanks."

"I'll see you when I get back tonight around eight." Beca smiled and pulled Chloe in for a hug. "I'm really glad you're here."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and sighed in contentment. "Me too, Beca. Me too."

Once Beca left the apartment, Chloe grabbed her duffel bag and carried it into the living room. She was exhausted. She had been up all night worried about how things would play out. She sent Aubrey a quick text letting her know that she and Beca were going to talk some more later but things were looking good. She then set her phone's alarm for five before lying down on the couch to get some rest.

* * *

Beca arrived back home later that night and found Chloe curled up on the couch upon entering her apartment. "You could've slept in my bed."

Chloe sat up and shrugged. "I didn't want to overstep my boundaries."

Beca chuckled lightly at this. "Since when?"

"Since things are on shaky ground between us," Chloe stated.

"I wouldn't say shaky," Beca said. "Just a little rough patch. I had some time to think and get why you avoided me. I don't agree with it but I understand."

"So you're not upset?" Chloe asked.

"Hurt that you wouldn't just come to me with your feelings but no, not upset." Beca moved into the living room and sat down beside Chloe. "You were right. If you had reached me at the airport, I would've stayed. I would've missed the opportunities I'm getting now. I still wish you would've told me how you felt. I've spent five months thinking I ruined our friendship because you didn't love me back. That really hurt, Chlo."

Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really messed this whole thing up."

"Nothing we can't fix," Beca assured her friend. She glanced behind her at the kitchen. "Something smells good."

Chloe smiled. "I made us dinner with what I found in your kitchen. I figured we could stay in and catch up."

"That sounds great. I haven't had a home cooked meal in months. No one around to make sure I eat healthy."

Chloe stood up, pulling Beca with her. "Well let's just hope it tastes as good as it smells."

* * *

After dinner, Chloe and Beca ended up cuddling on the couch as they caught each other up on what was going on in their lives. It was a relief for both of them that they were able to pick up where they left off without any awkward moments.

"So we've avoided the one thing we should really talk about," Chloe pointed out as their current topic of conversation came to an end.

"Right," Beca said as she pulled away from Chloe.

"I didn't mean move." Chloe pulled Beca back to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

Beca smiled and allowed herself to get comfortable again. "I thought the kiss earlier kind of let you know where I want this to head."

Chloe traced patterns on Beca's hand with her finger as she spoke. "I'm all in for a long-distance relationship."

"I am too," Beca said.

Chloe began to play with the ring on Beca's thumb by turning it. "You'll have to get Skype."

"I can do that," Beca promised.

"And I'll probably text you a lot," Chloe added.

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I'll probably steal one of your hoodies before I leave."

Beca chuckled. "Or I could just give you one, but I'll expect something of yours."

"Of course." Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and stared down at their joined hands. "So are you my girlfriend?" She turned her head to look into Beca's eyes.

"I think it's safe to say I am," Beca said. "When do you leave?"

"Monday morning."

"What if I hadn't of let you in?" Beca asked, jokingly.

"I wasn't planning on leaving until we worked things out," Chloe explained through a yawn.

"Come on." Beca stood up and picked up Chloe's bag. "Let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Chloe allowed Beca to pull her to the bedroom.

"We can just lie down and talk then." Beca set Chloe's bag on her bed before going to her dresser to find something to change in to.

Once they were finished getting ready for bed, they laid down and Chloe instantly wrapped her arms around Beca.

Beca placed her hand on top of Chloe's and leaned back into her. "I always thought I'd be the big spoon."

Chloe placed a kiss on the back of Beca's neck. "We can take turns."

"Chlo," Beca said, softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think us wanting to be together will be enough to keep us together?"

Chloe squeezed Beca gently. "I think if we're serious about this and we do everything we can to make it work, then yes. It's enough."

"I love you," Beca said, tiredly.

"I love you too, Beca," Chloe said before following her girlfriend into slumber.


End file.
